Outros Tempos
by Nimrodel Telcontar
Summary: A história de Remus antes e durante Hogwarts, com um pouco de humor e mistério... Remus Lupin MWPP reescrita. Spoiler HBP.
1. Disclaimer

Depois de muito tempo sem escrever a minha inspiração voltou depois que li Half-Blood Prince. Tive que mudar a história, pois o livro mencionou certas coisas que me fizeram imaginar um outro "plot".

Gostaria de agradecer as pessoas que muito me alegraram com os comentários na antiga fic, mas devo dizer que, sob meu ponto de vista, esta versão é mais satisfatória, tanto para a história original quanto para mim mesma.

Espero que gostem das mudanças

Lembrando que a maioria dos personagens e eventos não pertencem a mim, e sim a J.K.Rowling!


	2. Vingança

Capítulo 1- Vingança 

"John! Pare, por favor!"

"Não, Dora, não vê que canalha é esse homem?"

"Mas isso já faz horas, Remus está em casa, querido..."

"Ele precisa saber que há pessoas más neste mundo, precisa saber lidar com elas!"

"Ele só tem sete anos, John, é apenas uma criança!"

John Lupin se acalmou ao confrontar a verdade. Era cedo demais para tratar destes assuntos com o filho, certamente.

Mas trás da porta da cozinha, escutando atentamente a conversa, estava um garoto de cabelos castanho-claros, olhos da mesma cor e expressão séria.

* * *

"Mãe, o que é que não posso saber?"

"O quê?"

Remus estava na cama, aprontando-se para dormir, ajudado por sua mãe, Dora, que agora o cobria com um grosso cobertor.

"Eu estava indo pegar um copo d´água e ouvi que era cedo demais para eu saber de alguma coisa. Mas eu já sei de muitas coisas, mãe, acho que vou entender o que o pai me disser..."

A Sra. Lupin olhou para o filho com um olhar que o pequeno Remus não identificou direito. Um misto de pena e preocupação diante de tal inocência.

"Remy, querido... Esqueça o que ouviu, seu pai estava muito nervoso. Quando pessoas ficam nervosas daquele jeito dizem coisas que não querem."

"Papai está com algum problema?"

"Não" ela sorriu. "Cansaço do trabalho. Mas crianças tão lindas como você não devem se preocupar com problemas de adultos! Agora durma..."

Remus não insistiu. Tempos depois ele iria lamentar não tê-lo feito.

"Posso apagar a luz?"

Remus assentiu.

"Ok... Boa noite..."

"Boa noite, mãe."

E ela se foi, deixando o filho na escuridão do quarto. Na verdade, ele não se importava muito com esse detalhe, até gostava do silêncio que a noite proporcionava.

Remus era diferente de muitos garotos em algumas coisas: não temia o escuro, gostava de ler, era muito apegado à mãe. E, é claro, era um futuro bruxo. Fora isso, era um menino normal: brincava até tarde com outros meninos da mesma idade, ia à escola dos trouxas, divertia-se com brincadeiras e trotes...

Seu melhor amigo, Joe, era também vizinho dos Lupin, e era com ele que passava mais tempo. O típico comportamento entre bons vizinhos. Costumavam dormir um na casa do outro de vez em quando. Até Remus demonstrar ter o mesmo dom do pai: a magia. Desde então, encontravam-se mais na rua. O que não deixava de ser divertido.

Remus olhou para o teto. Durante o dia ele e Joe tinham ido até um lago, onde tentaram pegar uns peixes. Meia hora depois, percebendo e admitindo como um fracasso a empreitada, foram brincar no jardim, lutando com espadas de madeira.

E pensando nisso, Remus adormeceu rapidamente.

* * *

"Rem!" 

"Joe! Tudo b... ? O que é isso?"

Joe parou de correr e apoio as mãos nos joelhos, ofegante. Seu cabelo claro balançando levemente por causa do vento frio de dezembro. Ergueu os olhos, de um verde diferente e muito bonito, para Remus.

"Haverá um festival para comemorar o natal, quer ir!"

"Como... Onde você viu?".

"Ah, é, um homem estranho me entregou um folheto. Parece que vai ser algo de época, olha o papel, é pergaminho?".

Remus reconheceu assim que o viu. Era o mesmo tipo de papel que seu pai usava. Isso queria dizer que o homem era um bruxo! Como seria um festival com magia? Fogos de artifício diferentes, conjurações...

"Eu quero ir! Só vou falar com a minha mãe..."

"Eu te acompanho, faz tempo que não a vejo... Ela sempre é boazinha comigo, faz biscoitos... Ao contrário da minha, que sempre diz que tudo o que eu faço está errado..."

Remus riu.

"Comigo ela é legal..."

"Porque você é convidado! Você acha que ela diria a mesma coisa se você estivesse no meu lugar? Você não tem irmãos, por isso sua mãe é tão calma... Tenta só ter três irmãos, dois deles mais novos..."

"Sua mãe até que te suporta bem..."

"Com certeza, naquela casa eu sou o único que se salva."

Eles correram, chegaram na bonita, simples e bem-iluminada casa de Remus e começaram a procurar pela Sra. Lupin.

"Mãe! Você está aí em cima?"

"Sra. Lupin!"

"Meninos, o que foi, aconteceu alguma coisa?" Dora apareceu, saindo da cozinha, ainda de avental.

"Mãe, posso ir ao festival, posso?"

"Deixa ele ir, Sra. Lupin!"

"Que festival?"

"Joe me contou... Olha!" Remus entregou o folheto à mãe.

"Remus, preciso falar com seu pai primeiro..."

"Onde ele está?"

"Ele teve alguns problemas no trabalho, mas deve voltar logo."

"Convence ele, Sra. Lupin!"

Ela sorriu. "Farei o que puder, meninos... Agora, quem gostaria de comer cookies quentinhos? São de chocolate, seu favorito, Remus... Seu também, né, Joe?"

* * *

Eram cinco horas da tarde. O Sr.Lupin acabara de chegar e surpreendeu a esposa, que esperava por seu marido tão concentrada no fogo da lareira que se assustou ao ouvi-lo chamar seu nome. 

"Dora, querida?"

"John!" ela virou-se na cadeira para vê-lo melhor. " Você voltou!"

"Claro que voltei, qual é o problema?"

"É que fico preocupada com você quando fica fora tanto tempo... " ela deu-lhe um beijo de boas vindas. "Especialmente depois de Gre..."

"Esqueça-o. Aquele homem não merece sequer sua preocupação."

"E... Remus chegou hoje com um folheto sobre um festival de natal. Ele queria muito ir..."

"Quando vai ser?"

"Dia vinte e um, se não me engano..."

"Claro que podemos ir."

"Mas, querido, esqueceu que dia vinte e um é lua cheia?

John Lupin entendeu a indireta. Abaixou a cabeça e pôs-se a pensar.

"Onde será?"

"Numa cidade vizinha, não muito grande..."

"Levarei uns seis colegas comigo, disfarçados. Eles me ajudarão. 'Ele' não poderá atacar ninguém com sete bruxos por perto. Só precisamos procurar nos lugares certos. 'Ele' ataca crianças especialmente, portanto este será nosso foco. E eu cuidarei pessoalmente de Remus."

A Sra.Lupin parecia aliviada ao ouvir isso.

"Obrigada, John. Odiaria negar isso a Remus, ele tem que aproveitar a infância. Quase não o verei mais depois que ele completar onze anos..." houve uma pequena pausa. E então Dora falou hesitante. "John?"

"Sim?"

"A escola que você mencionou... Hogwarts... É um bom lugar?"

"Sim, Dippet é um bom diretor. Alguns dos bruxos mais famosos e poderosos estudaram em Hogwarts. Dumbledore entre eles."

"Quem é Dumbledore?"

"Nunca ouviu falar? Claro que não, perdoe-me. Albus Dumbledore é, ao meu ver, o homem mais inteligente que eu já vi. Todos apostam que quando o atual diretor da escola morrer o cargo será passado a ele. Mesmo porque ele é o vice..."

Dora ficou pensativa. Como seria esta escola onde só entravam pessoas autorizadas?

* * *

"Joe, vem! Corre!" 

"Seu amigo vem conosco, filho?"

"É, pai, a mãe dele deixou..." Remus estava com um sorriso enorme, que contagiou a todos, inclusive John. Ele riu e disse:

"Então corre, ou chegaremos atrasados!"

"Quantas horas vai demorar, Sr.Lupin?"

"Uma hora e meia, mais ou menos, de acordo com o tráfego. Prontos? Todos no carro, vão! Dora! Dora, querida, apresse-se!"

"Já estou aqui dentro, John."

"Mas eu achei ter visto alguém... Fiquem aqui."

Ouviu-se um estrondo e o Sr.Lupin correu para ver. Demorou dois minutos e quando voltou trazia algo na mão.

"De quem é este gato?" Com certeza era um gato muito bonito. Tinha pêlo preto e olhos azuis, como safiras.

"Tibre!" Remus gritou.

"E o que ele estava fazendo lá fora?"

"É um gato, gatos fazem isso, John. Deixe-o, não tem ninguém aí..."

O Sr.Lupin olhou para trás, dando uma última espiada na casa. Deu as costas e dirigiu-se ao carro.

* * *

Muito barulho acolheu os Lupin e seu convidado. Árvores iluminadas com velas, enfeites natalinos... Estava tão claro que nem parecia noite. Barraquinhas de comida e bebida, música ao vivo de um coral recente... Remus estava maravilhado. Queria ir a todos os lugares. 

"Calma, Remy, deixe seu pai voltar..."

O Sr.Lupin havia ido verificar os colegas, ver se estavam atentos e em seus postos. Demorou uns poucos minutos, e voltou.

Com seu retorno os quatro viram, pelo que pareceu, tudo. Desde maquetes em tamanho real até as barracas de tiro ao alvo. Duas horas depois, Joe se virou para Remus.

"Vou comprar sorvete, você vem?"

Remus se virou para a mãe. Avisou-a aonde ia e depois de um "não vá muito longe" dos pais saiu com o amigo.

"O festival está muito legal, né?"

"Demais. Você viu aqueles prêmios que eles vão sortear?"

"Seria legal se a gente ganhasse. Mas que tal explorarmos um pouco por aí?"

"Mas..."

"Vamos, Remus, rapidinho e já voltamos."

"OK, mas pouquinho..."

Eles passaram pela barraca de pipoca e cachorro-quente. Então, Remus teve a impressão de ter ouvido algo. Sentiu-se observado.

Olhou para trás, esperando ver os pais. Em vez disso, viu um homem de capa. Seu rosto escondido no escuro, mas Remus tinha certeza que estava olhando para ele.

O estranho indicou um caminho estreito, longe da luz do festival. Pedia para que Remus o acompanhasse.

"Dois de creme com cobertura de chocolate, quer mais alguma coisa, Remus? Remus, aonde você vai?"

"Paga pra mim e espera aqui que eu já volto!"

"Mas, Rem..." Joe apressou-se, abandonando o pedido, e seguiu Remus, tentando alcançá-lo.

"Joe!"

"Ele olhou para trás. O Sr. e Sra.Lupin estavam indo ao seu encontro.

"Para onde Remus foi, Joe?" perguntou a Sra.Lupin.

"Não sei, eu fui comprar o sorvete e ele saiu correndo como um louco..."

"Em que direção?"

"Naquela" indicou o trecho mal-iluminado.

"Não!"

"O que, John? Oh não..."

Tudo veio como um raio de lembrança ara a Sra.Lupin. A voz de seu marido ecoando alto em sua cabeça. "Ele é um covarde... Ataca crianças indefesas e inocentes, em lugares onde não possam ser ajudadas nem ouvidas..."

"Remus!" ela começou a correr, mas foi impedida pelo marido.

"Deixa que eu vou. Fique com o menino. Procure os outros!"

A mulher ficou parada onde estava vendo as costas do marido desaparecerem na escuridão. Puxou Joe, com as mãos geladas, tremendo.

"Algum problema, Sra. Lupin?"

Não houve resposta. Ela apenas murmurou "temos que encontrá-los" e saiu correndo, Joe atrás.

* * *

"Remus! Remus! Onde ele se meteu?" 

John Lupin corria mais do que nunca. Corria como se tudo dependesse disso. As altas paredes lascadas escureciam a rua.

"Lumus" ele murmurou. Diante de si surgiu algo que fez seu coração perder um compasso. A rua dava numa bifurcação.

* * *

O homem que guiava Remus tinha uma lanterna, que iluminava o caminho diante de si. Achando que era tempo de se pronunciar, Remus falou: 

"Com licença, senhor... Por que me trouxe aqui?"

"Tenho uma surpresa para você" disse o homem, com uma voz fria e calma. "Um prêmio."

"Fui sorteado?"

"Eu prefiro dizer que foi escolhido."

"Por quem?"

"Por um homem bem distinto."

"Você sabe por quê?"

"Seu pai sabe."

"Ele faz parte disso? Do prêmio?"

"Ah, sim, você não sabia? Na verdade, ele é totalmente responsável pelo que irá acontecer..."

"O que vai..."

"Sim."

"E o que é?"

O homem se virou para Remus, seu rosto, ainda encoberto por um capuz, fracamente iluminado pela pouca luz. Porém, com a visão de crianças, Remus pensou ter visto algo dentro do capuz, um brilho avermelhado no lugar onde estavam os olhos do homem. Mas talvez fosse sua imaginação.

"Surpresa..."

* * *

A Sra.Lupin não sabia o que fazer. Onde começar a procurar pelos outros aurores? Para sua sorte, avistou um homem com capa, vestindo um terno por baixo dela. A parte de cima era amarela, e a calça roxa. Tinha que ser bruxo! Chegou perto dele, mas não precisou se apresentar, o estranho parecia conhecê-la. Adiantou-se. 

"Você não é a esposa do Sr.John Lupin?"

"Sou, você é um auror, certo? Por favor, senhor, você precisa me ajudar!"

"O que...?"

"É meu filho! Eu acho que aquele está aqui!"

"Quê!"

"Corra, ajude meu filho e meu marido, eu lhe imploro!"

O homem assentiu e informando-se com Dora a respeito do paradeiro dos dois, correu para alcançá-los.

"Espero que os alcance."

"Sra.Lupin? O que é um auror? Quem é aquele senhor?"

"Joe, isso não importa agora. Venha comigo, vamos atrás deles."

* * *

"Estamos chegando?" 

"Quase. Seu nome é Remus?"

"Sim. Como você se chama?"

O estranho ficou incomodado, e Remus notou.

"Desculpe, eu..."

"Não precisa perguntar. Um dia você vai descobrir, ouvirá falar muitas coisas sobre mim."

"Você é um bruxo poderoso?"

"Se sou poderoso?" o estranho riu, escandalosamente, friamente. "Sou o bruxo mais poderoso que já houve!"

Remus de repente sentiu medo. Um medo inexplicável, que crescia toda vez que o rapaz falava.

* * *

John ouviu um barulho. Virou-se com a varinha em punho. 

"Ei, vira essa luz para lá, John!"

"Moody!"

"Claro que sou eu, quem mais seria?" resmungou."Vamos direto para o que interessa, onde ele está? Greyback?"

"Foi naquela direção. Usei um feitiço para localizá-los. Não pude aparatar uma vez que não sei o lugar exato para onde estou indo."

"Então, a menos que tenha uma vassoura, é melhor corrermos!"

Os dois seguiram seu caminho, apressadamente.

* * *

Dora corria com Joe. Chegando onde tinha deixado seu marido, encontrou o homem com quem tinha falado antes. 

"Sra. Lupin" ela a cumprimentou, como se fosse a primeira vez que se encontravam.

"Quem é você?"

"Sou Alfonse Stanford, ao seu dispor. Minha missão atual é protegê-la. Vamos sentar..."

"E Remus? E John? Quem foi ajudá-los?"

"O mais habilidoso auror que o Ministério já viu. Um gênio, diga-se de passagem. Alastor Moody."

Dora se acalmou. Ouvira John falar muito bem desse homem.

"Sra.Lupin? Sr.Stanford?"

"Quem é o menino, senhora? Um de 'nós'?"

"Não, ele é como eu. Um amigo do meu filho, seu nome é Joe."

"Joe" disse o auror, gentilmente. "Você estava com Remus quando ele saiu?"

"Sim."

"E foi você que recebeu o tal folheto?"

"Sim."

"Posso te perguntar algumas coisas?"

"Pode. Você é policial?"

"Po... O quê?"

"Joe, responda primeiro, depois eu te explico..."

"Sim, Sra.Lupin."

"Então, Joe... Lembra-se do homem que lhe falou do Festival?"

"Sim."

"Poderia me descrever? Vou fazer um desenho, preciso de todos os detalhes que puder me dar..."

* * *

"Chegamos" 

Remus olhou onde estava. Era um lugar úmido e deserto com a exceção dele, do estranho, de mais duas crianças e uma moça que devia ter treze ou catorze anos.

"Espere com eles aqui. Todos vão receber uma coisa hoje."

Remus se sentou perto deles.

"Oi!" falou um menino, mais ou menos da idade de Remus. "Também foi escolhido?"

"É... Qual é o seu nome?"

"Andy Struggle."

"Remus Lupin. Quem são elas?"

"Sou Melissa Boudoir" disse a moça, com um sotaque estrangeiro.

"E quem é você?" perguntou Remus para a menina perto de Melissa. Ela não respondeu , apenas olhava para o garoto.

"Desculpe, ela não entende bem o inglês ainda. É minha irmã, Anne..." explicou Melissa. "Ela está com medo. E para dizer a verdade, eu também estou."

"Quero sair daqui, e logo!" falou Andy. "Alguém vem?"

"Dá pra ir?"

"Vamos ver..."

"E o prêmio?"

"Se você quer receber, fica aqui, eu vou embora!"

Andy se adiantou. Correu para o lugar onde havia entrado, seguido por Remus e pelas meninas. Quando pensaram que tinham saído, um fogo misterioso barrou-lhes o caminho. Melissa gritou.

"Tsc, tsc, tsc... Crianças impacientes. Mas não se preocupem, 'ele' está vindo." Disse o guia de Remus, sobre um do altos muros.

"Quem está vindo?" perguntou Melissa.

"Aquele que entregará o prêmio. Ora, vejam... Aí está ele..."

O fogo desapareceu. Diante deles, apareceram dois enormes lobos. Remus paralizou de medo. Se eles o atacassem... Iria machucar muito... Ele iria morrer!

* * *

"Andou se metendo em coisas alheias, John?" 

O Sr.Lupin não respondeu. Estava mais sério que nunca.

"Você devia saber que mexer com Fenrir não acaba bem, devia ter ficado longe."

"Eu sou um espião, como posso ficar longe?"

"Espiões não comercializam com maus elementos, sabe, John."

"Era parte do disfarce" ele respondeu, entredentes. "Fiz aquilo para verificar a loja onde Riddle trabalhava."

Moody parecia desconfiado.

"Alastor, confie em mim! Deixei de ser do outro lado faz tempo, desde Dora meus princípios são outros. Greyback sente-se traído por isso. Um idiota."

"Mas agora ele quer se vingar, tirando-lhe o que é mais precioso para você... A felicidade de Dora... Seu filho..."

John estacou. Foi quando ouviu um grito no meio de muitos outros, um bem familiar...

"Remus! Estou indo!" e saiu, com Moody em seu encalço.

* * *

As quatro crianças corriam velozes, mas um dos lobos parecia ter alcançado Melissa, que segurava Anne. 

"Não!" gritou Remus. Estava morrendo de medo, mas não pôde deixar de se preocupar com as meninas. Em seguida, Andy foi atacado também, pelo outro lobo.

"Não, não faça isso... Não... PARE!"

De repente os lobos foram lançados para longe. Remus, que estava com os olhos fechados, abriu-os devagar... Viu os lobos desorientados, caídos, apoiando-se na parede onde tinham batido. Melissa e Andy estavam no chão, banhados em sangue.

"Andy! Melissa! Acordem...Anne? Onde você está? Anne!" chamou Remus, chorando.

A menina estava sob Melissa, que ainda apertava a irmã contra si. Remus puxou-a, tremendo, e Melissa abriu os olhos levemente.

"Menino... Remus... Leve-a daqui, ajude-a. Faça isso." Não falou mais nada.

Remus assentiu, a despeito de todo o medo que sentia. Deu as mãos a Anne e correu dali.

Começou a fugir, mas foi pego não muito depois. No escuro dois olhos, de um amarelo-ácido, brilhavam ferozmente. Sem tempo para reagir, Remus foi lançado para trás. Sentiu uma dor forte, como nunca sentira, no ombro e sobre o peito. E tudo escureceu.

* * *

"Petrificus Totalus!" 

O lobo, ou melhor, lobisomem mais conhecido como Fenrir Greyback, ficou duro e caiu sobre Remus. John foi acudi-lo.

"Remus... Filho... Oh não!"

Sua mão foi dos ombros do filho às suas pernas. Fenrir parecia tê-lo puxado um pouco, para escondê-lo talvez?

"John! Cuide daquele, deixe este comigo!"

Os lobisomens que foram lançados por Remus tinham chegado. Moody e Lupin não tiveram muitos problemas para acabar com eles.

"Estes são pobres coitados, vítimas de Greyback." constatou John. "Que fiquem longe deste canalha. Já com este, hora de prestar contas..."

"Ora, ora... Se não são Lupin e Moody... Estão atrasados."

"Quem está aí?" perguntou Moody. "Não... Não pode ser... Riddle?"

"Meu nome é Lord Voldemort" o estranho que tinha guiado Remus e as outras crianças descobriu o rosto. Seus olhos com um aspecto ofídico, vermelho... Os traços como uma caricatura do jovem Tom Riddle. " Mas aqui terminará o acordo, Greyback. Pegue-o."

John e Moody viraram –se. Do escuro, os três lobos prestes a atacar. Pularam.

John só pôde deter dois deles. Greyback saíra vitorioso. Derrubou John com seu peso, imobilizando-o.

Moody tentou socorrê-lo, mas Riddle prendeu-o contra a parede.

"Não me interrompa!" gritou Voldemort. Ele se virou para Lupin e Greyback, que lutavam no chão. "John Lupin... Você não deveria ter deixado seu filho ir sozinho neste lugar escuro, com um estranho. Devia ter cuidado dele. Eu gostaria sinceramente de deixá-lo viver para mostrá-lo que péssimo pai você é... Mas tenho um acordo a cumprir..."

"Não!"

John Lupin foi atingido fortemente por um raio de luz verde. E no mesmo segundo, seu coração parou de bater.

Moody tentou gritar. Riddle o encarou. Sabendo da habilidade dele com a Legilimência, Moody se concentrou em seus pensamentos.

"Você não ficará impune, Voldemort. Dumbledore pode derrotá-lo."

Voldemort riu alto. Uma risada fria, sem alegria.

"Moody... Eu deveria matá-lo agora. Sabe por quê? Sinto medo em você... Covardes não têm nenhuma valia para mim. Porém, alguém deve voltar para informar Dumbledore. Além disso" ele indicou Remus, Anne e as outras crianças. "Você tem que cuidar deles. Ah! Mas antes, devo dizer que infelizmente Greyback superou suas expectativas sozinho. Obliviate!"

Moody ficou com um olhar desfocado por uns momentos. Aproveitando-se da oportunidade, Voldemort o descongelou e desaparatou em seguida.

Como se estivesse acordado naquele momento, Moody olhou em torno de si espantado.

Ouviu-se um uivo na noite. Os três lobisomens levantaram as orelhas, uivaram de volta e correram desabalados na direção de onde o primeiro viera.

"Greyback! Seu... John!"

Moody se pressou na direção do colega. Estava morto. Olhou mais à frente, e avistou Remus e Anne.

Foi até eles. Anne não tinha nenhum ferimento, mas o garoto tinha duas mordidas sérias, uma no ombro e a outra na perna direito, perto do calcanhar; além disso, tinha vários arranhões no rosto e no peito.

"Droga!" ele murmurou.

Precisava alertar os outros para recolherem o corpo de John e ajudarem as outras duas crianças... Conjurou seu patrono, que foi alertar os outros aurores.

"Agora, menina, segure-se em mim."

Ele puxou, cuidadosamente, Remus para perto de si, cuidando para não soltar nenhuma das crianças. E no mesmo segundo, estavam sendo puxados num longo túnel.

* * *

O festival viu o Patrono como um efeito especial. Numa emoção com traria à dos outros telespectadores, os Aurores sentiram pesar. Dora Lupin se sentiu vazia... Perdera quase tudo que tinha...

* * *

Me digam o que acharam! Sei que está muito rápido, como se fosse um trailer, mas não resisti! Aceito dicas para um título melhor, alguém me ajuda! R&R! 


End file.
